


Christophe's Guide to How (Not) to Flirt

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Oh, yeah they're for my neighbour,” said Christophe. That part wasn't technically untrue after all. Poor Victor had been bearing the brunt of what he called his ‘thirst purchases’ ever since he had ran out of flower-free surfaces in his own apartment. “His goldfish died.”Phichit blinked twice. “Not to pry or anything, but, you do know that this particular arrangement costs $125 right?”“Zolotaya was very special to him.”“...ok then.”





	Christophe's Guide to How (Not) to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Short Phichitmetti commission for @shslshortie! Sorry its so late!!! First time writing these boys so I hope the characterization isn't too OOC. Hope you like it! <3 <3

Chris had a problem. 

Being the type of go getter he was, he’d never really had trouble pulling dates. Most of the time they came to him, rather than the other way around.

Which was why he was at a loss of what to do when the tables had finally turned on him.

Standing in a little flower shop for the third time in a week, he stuttered his latest excuse to the cute florist he had somehow fallen head over heels with despite exchanging maybe ten words with the man. All he knew was his name, emblazoned on a shiny plastic name tag hanging from the deep green apron he always wore. Thankfully, Phichit had a pretty big social media presence, and Chris had spent a shameful amount of time ‘researching’ (stalking) him. After concluding that he probably wasn’t a serial killer, all he had to do was… ask him out. Hence why he ended up spending way too much on flowers he didn’t strictly need.

“Can I get another one, please?” he said. “Same as yesterday. But ah… bigger this time.”

“I’m sure I can do that for you,” beamed the other man. “Is it a gift?”

“Oh, yeah they're for my neighbour,” said Christophe. That part wasn't technically untrue after all. Poor Victor had been bearing the brunt of what he called his ‘thirst purchases’ ever since he had ran out of flower-free surfaces in his own apartment. “His goldfish died.”

Phichit blinked twice. “Not to pry or anything, but, you do know that this particular arrangement costs $125 right?”

“Zolotaya was very special to him.”

“...ok then.” 

Christophe watched half-transfixed as Phichit’s deft hands tied the freshly cut flowers together, artfully arranging the blooms so quickly it looked like second nature to him. 

“I'm beginning to think that we should start a customer loyalty program,” said the other man conversationally. “You've been here almost every day this week. You have a thing for flowers or something?” he laughed, sending Chris’s pulse racing. 

“No!” he blurted a little too quickly, causing Phichit’s eyebrows to raise slightly. “No, I mean uh, I like flowers as much as the next guy but I've just been loaded with stuff that would, you know, require them? I don't have a flower fetish or anything, if that's what you’re thinking.”

Chris never wanted the ground to open up and swallow him more than he did right now. Phichit had stopped working entirely and was simply looking at him with an expression that could only be described as a combination of amusement and confusion. Great, now the man of Chris’s dreams thought he was some sort of sexual deviant with a flower fetish. Which was of course completely untrue, if anything Chris had managed to develop a  _ florist fetish _ . 

He decided to stop that train of thought right there. 

Trying his hardest to smile through the crushing awkwardness, he said, “I'm gonna stop talking now.”

“I think that's for the best,” said Phichit and Chris could swear he saw the slightest hint of a smile on his face. “What color paper do you want these wrapped in?”

“Whatever you think looks best, you’re the expert here.”

“I do have a fish patterned one,” said Phichiti, rummaging around his workstation drawer. “They’re not goldfish but it could work?”

“Fish?”

“Yeah, you said her goldfish died?”

Chris internally slapped himself for what felt like the 3rd time that day. His excuse of the day had long since fled his mind, one half of his brain focusing on dealing with the mortification from earlier, and the other part devoted to memorizing every part of the other man’s face. 

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry,” he said. “Long day.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled. “You’re doing a really nice thing. I don’t think many people would drop that kind of money for their friend’s dead fish.”

“Ah well, he’s distraught, you know?” he said, internally apologizing to Victor. “Poor thing was sobbing all morning, really. Terrible shock to him.”

“Well, people do get really close to their pets, don’t they? I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to my hamsters.”

“You have hamsters?”

“Yeah, three of them!” beamed Phichit. “You?”

“Ah, not hamsters but I do have a very spoiled cat.”

“What cat isn’t spoilt though?” laughed Phichit. “Alright well, these are almost done. Let me just make sure everything’s all set,” he said, fiddling with the wrapping.

“They look amazing. I wouldn’t expect any less from you. ”

“You flatter me, sir.” laughed Phichit. “I hope your friend will like them.”

“He better or I’ll have some choice words for him.”

Phichit smiled, handing him the bouquet. “You’re sweet. Sweet enough for me to use my employee discount on you.”

“Ah, that’s really not necessary-”

“Don’t worry, I don’t use it much. And you’ve spent enough here for me to feel bad if I didn’t.”

“No really I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Too late,” beamed Phichit. “I already keyed it in. You don’t want me to have to reset everything, now do you?”

Chris sighed dramatically, giving him a wry smile. “I suppose not.”

“Alright, just swipe your card and we’re ready to go.”

Paying for the flowers, Chris picked up the bouquet. “Again, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

Phichit waved him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

Chris smiled, “I should get going, but I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Oh most definitely,” said the florist with a sparkling grin. “Don’t keep me waiting.”   
  


Slightly confused, Chris waved him off and stepped out of the store. In his car, he took a moment to look at the bouquet properly. The man really was talented. Even if he wasn’t hopelessly smitten with him, he would probably be buying from him anyway. 

Putting the bouquet into the front seat, he noticed a messy scrawl on the bottom of the wrapping. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened. 

_ Phichit Chulanont <3 Call Me ;) _

A string of digits followed, spelling out a phone number. 

Flabbergasted, Chris took out his phone and keyed the digits in. Eyes on the shop, he could make out the florist, still at his counter. The phone dialed for a few seconds before being picked up.    
  
“Hello?” 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and Tumblr for memes @[griffith-did-nothing-wrong](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)


End file.
